


Dance With Me?

by artandatrocity



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artandatrocity/pseuds/artandatrocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weeks before the end of their senior year of high school, Frank asks Mikey to go to their senior ball with him. Because no one knows about their relationship or sexualities, Frank suggests that Mikey dress as a girl for the dance, which leaves Mikey with a very difficult decision to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me?

Frank vividly remembered the first time they made love. Vividly he recalled whisking off the younger man’s pants, revealing pink, lacy boyshorts underwear, strained erotically by an erection. The sight caused Frank to pause and Mikey to blush, the slight brunette boy stammering out an apology for not telling Frank beforehand. Though it took a second to process before continuing, he realized that he didn’t really mind Mikey’s inclination to wear women’s underwear. It was kind of sexy, actually.

However, at the time he possessed no idea just how far Mikey’s cross-dressing tendencies stretched. He later discovered that Mikey enjoyed raiding his mother’s closet and make-up case when no one was home. This knowledge came from a night when Frank decided to surprise him by showing up at his house, knowing that the rest of the family would be out. He snuck up the stairs and peered through the open door of Mikey’s room, only to find it dark and empty. Then he noticed a light coming from the bathroom at the far end of the hall, and walked toward it to investigate. When he reached the room he found Mikey positioned before of the full length mirror, painted lips pursed, batting his darkened, lengthened lashes. For clothes he sported a full length, black evening dress that somehow managed to hug all the right curves of his slightly feminine body. 

Mikey saw Frank behind him in the reflection of the mirror and gasped, whipping around to look at him, blushing furiously. Though surprised, Frank couldn’t help but staring, a sudden feeling of intense lust overcoming him. Without giving Mikey the chance to explain, he gathered the painted boy up in his arms and carried him back into the bedroom. Whenever Frank thought about it, he realized it was a miracle that 1) that dress survived the ordeal intact and 2) he managed to get that red lipstick washed off his own body afterwards.

Over time Mikey grew more comfortable with Frank knowing about his love of looking like a girl. But now, looking into his love’s eyes, Frank saw more fright in them than he previously managed to imagine. His intention was never to scare Mikey. He meant his proposal to act as a harmless suggestion. 

“No one would know…” Frank said quietly, laying soft kisses up and down the smooth column of Mikey’s neck. 

“But I’LL know—and then spend the whole night scared shitless.” came Mikey’s stony reply.

Frank stopped kissing him and looked his boyfriend square in the eyes. No one at school knew about them being together. Everyone still thought Frank was straight and that Mikey was just little old, quiet Mikey. 

Right now all Frank cared about was that their senior ball was a week away, and it didn’t look like they could go together. Even if there were only 2 weeks of school left afterwards, it was entirely possible get the shit beat out of them multiple times before graduation. All the same, Frank couldn’t bear the idea of not being with there with Mikey.

So he devised a pretty half assed scheme. Mikey would dress in full female attire and accompany Frank as his date. It seemed pretty simple and easy to Frank— Mikey passed off pretty well as a girl. All they’d really need to do is find him a wig somewhere, and they’d be golden. 

Then again, this was all just Frank’s perspective.

Mikey spoke again,

“I just don’t think we should risk it… what if someone found out?”

Frank sighed.

“No one would find out, baby, you look so good as a girl. And it’s pretty dark at these things, anyways. And…. I want to be with you there, I want us to be like a regular high school couple.”

Mikey glared at him.

“If you wanted to be in a typical high school relationship you wouldn’t be secretly fucking a guy, let alone a cross dressing one. You pretty much ditched normal when you kissed me.”

That hurt, but Frank knew it was true. They couldn’t be “normal.” And taking Mikey to the dance as a girl was such an incredible lie. But Frank was willing to do anything just to be there with him. 

“Please think about it, Mikes. I just want to be out with you once before we graduate, once with our peers surrounding us, without them thinking we’re sick.”

“They wouldn’t be seeing US, Frank! That’s the whole point!” Mikey screeched, tears welling in his eyes, “They’d be seeing you with a girl. The whole picture would be untrue to everything.” He took a shuddering breath. “I just don’t want people to see us for what we aren’t. I’ve spent my whole life not drawing attention to myself, and I’d like to think that the first time I do something extraordinary, I’LL get the credit for it. For better or worse.” Again he took a deep breath “But if you want to go with ME, then I’ll think about it.”

This all made sense to Frank, but it wasn’t what he wanted to hear. He didn’t think he’d be able to bring himself to go to the dance with Mikey as Mikey. There was too much to risk for both of them if they did that. But here his loving boyfriend was, offering to take that uncertain plunge. The only question was whether or not Frank was willing to go down with him.

Frank averted his eyes from Mikey’s gaze as he drowned in guilt. He never should’ve asked Mikey to do this. However, he didn’t think he could go through with them going together as a couple. It’s not that he was ashamed of Mikey, he was just… scared. And he didn’t feel like he could tell Mikey any of this without the boy thinking that his partner WAS ashamed of him.

After a few moments of silence, Frank looked back at Mikey. Smiling, he said,

“I guess I’ll be the gentleman and get the tickets on Monday, then?”

*****

The night of the dance found Frank pacing the length of his room. He knew it was going to be time for him to head over to pick up Mikey very soon, and even though he was dressed, he didn’t feel ready. But if he didn’t just do it, then odds were that he’d never be ready. 

He swore at himself while he walked to his car and started the engine. What in the hell was he doing? They were both gonna get hurt because somebody at the dance was bound to have a total fit. But what could Frank do? Either he hurt Mikey by telling him he couldn’t go or he was going to hurt them both by going. However when he weighed the two options, he realized he’d rather suffer the physical damage than be solely responsible for causing Mikey internal turmoil.

Frank was amazed that he didn’t swerve off the road as he drove through the dark night. Every muscle twitched with nerves. His hands gripped the wheel so tightly that he was white knuckled. As he pulled into the Way’s driveway his heart started to pound so hard he didn’t think he could stand it. While standing on the porch waiting for the door to be answered he was sure he’d drop dead from a heart attack.

Then, when the door finally did open, Frank felt his heart stop altogether. For a moment he thought he’d, somehow, gotten the wrong house. It wasn’t Mikey in front of him— it wasn’t possible. 

Starting from the white, glittery heeled feet in front of him and moving upward, Frank took in the view of a floor length, pale, pink silk dress. It clung to slightly curvy hips and went further to a subtly curved bosom. The shoulders were compact and feminine, as were the arms and hands. Though the hands were slightly rough and calloused, one could easily assume this was a lady unafraid of hard work. Around the figure’s neck was a choker of many glittering cubic zirconias, though they could have been diamonds for all the grace they gave the wearer. 

The lips were dabbed with red lipstick and glitter smeared over the delicate cheekbones. Black eyeliner was smudged artfully around the eyes, complimented by a neutral eyeshadow. A strand of dirty blonde hair hung, curled, in front of the left eye, while narrow chunks clung to the side of the face. All remaining hair sat in an elegant knot on top of this person’s head.

Frank was lost for words for many moments. Finally he managed to whisper,

“Mikey?”

Those lips curled into a smile and a perfectly feminine voice answered,

“That’s Mikaela, to you. Mikaela Ray.”

Frank returned the smile.

“I think you’ve thought about this too much.”

Mikaela playfully smacked at his cheek.

“Well, did you bring me a corsage like a real gentleman, or not?”

Frank’s face suddenly looked panicked. He let go of Mikaela’s hand and ran to the car, rummaging around frantically in the back seat. Reemerging moments later, he returned to Mikaela on the porch and slipped a corsage of little pink roses and baby’s breath over her left wrist. Mikaela let out a contented sigh.

“It’s almost like you knew what I was going to wear.”

Frank didn’t reply, he just took her hand and led her to the car. He opened the passeneger door and allowed her to enter it, helping to make sure that none of the skirt was left to be accidentally shut in the door. Then he walked back around the front to hop into the driver’s seat.

He buckled up and turned to face his date. Frank couldn’t help but smile at the person sitting next to him. He took the hand that was resting inches from his and intertwined his fingers.

“Mikey?”

A familiar voice replied,

“Frank?”

Frank was still grinning insanely through his response,

“Just making sure.”

Suddenly Mikaela burst into laughter. The female voice returned, full of relief and joy. In between fits of mirth she said,

“You asshole. Just drive.”

Frank pulled out of the driveway, Mikaela still letting out the occasional giggle. He hadn’t thought he’d been THAT funny. But hey, he made her laugh, so that was enough for him. It’d broken the tension that had been there before. Suddenly Frank had no qualms about the night. Everything was going to be fine, he was sure of it. The thought of being with his love, in peace, in public, made him smile. There was only one thing that they’d have to be extra careful of, and it made Frank smile even more broadly.

It was as if she was reading his mind. Mikaela smiled at him and said,

“If you do anything to get me ‘excited’, I will kill you. I’ll just wait until I’ve changed, because there’s no need to get blood on this dress.”

Frank laughed.

“So in other words, I’d have about an hour after I got you home to settle my affairs?”

Mikaela lightly punched his arm. Frank laughed again.

“Not very ladylike, are we?”

“If it’d take me an hour to get out of a dress I’d damn well hope I can pass for being a lady” Mikaela retorted.

Frank ran his finger across her cheek. Mikaela’s smile turned both coy and loving at the touch. They could both tell the teasing argument was over.

The rest of the car ride to school was silent. They were both mentally preparing themselves for the night ahead of them. Mikaela had to psych herself into staying in character (and those damn shoes) for a few hours. Frank had to build up the self restraint not to grope her on the dance floor.

He circled the parking lot in search of a spot. Noise blared from the gym, indicating that the dance had already begun. However, a line of well dressed couples stretched out of the double doors, still waiting to get their tickets checked and hands stamped before joining the pulsating mass of teenage bodies.

Pulling into a spot, Frank turned off the engine, unbuckled, and turned to look at Mikaela. She looked about as frightened as he felt. He took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. She looked at him and smiled.

“Frank, please, just tell me everything is going to be okay.”

Frank let a moment of silence pass before taking a deep breath and saying,

“I can’t promise you that. I wish I could but I just can’t.”

Mikaela’s face fell a little. Frank’s heart dropped at the sight, and dropped further as he asked,

“Are you still sure you want to do this?”

She looked from the gym and the string of happy couples to Frank. It appeared that she was weighing her options. Finally she took a deep breath and replied,

“Well. If I don’t get out of this car now, I never will.”

Mikaela gave Frank’s hand a final little squeeze before she opened the door and carefully stepped out into the night. Frank stared after her for a moment, chiding himself for being such a coward. He wasn’t willing to go to a dance with another guy, but here was Mikey, risking so many things that could conceivably go wrong… just for Frank.

Finally he did manage to get himself out of the car to stand by Mikaela’s side. He took her hand and they both exchanged a quick look, as if to make sure they were both ready. Frank decided they’d probably never be ready, but this was truly as close as they were going to get.

Joining the line to get in, many people turned to look at them. Quite a few of these people got puzzled looks on their faces. Who was this girl? Those who kind of knew Frank were extremely confused. Frank hadn’t told them he was bringing someone from outside school. Suddenly Frank heard two very familiar voices, and his heart stopped.

"Frank! Dude! We didn't think you were coming tonight!" Ray and Bob were called out. 

Making their way through the crowd to reach Frank ("and take a closer look at Mikaela, no doubt" Frank thought) Sure enough, when they reached him they unabashedly looked Mikaela up and down before Bob asked,

"Uh, Frank, can we talk to you for a minute?"

Frank nodded and began to walk with them, away from Mikaela. Ray looked back at her and grinned,

"I promise we're only stealing your date for a minute." 

Mikaela smiled graciously back, nodding her approval. Though approval was really just a formality, because Frank was going to be stolen away whether she liked it or not.

When they were out of her earshot the three boys stopped, Bob and Ray turning to Frank with bewildered looks. Ray spoke first,

“Who IS that chick?”

Frank was lost for words. He’d known this was going to happen, but he failed to come up with a story before arriving. Quickly he invented, 

“Her name’s Mikaela… She’s from out of town… daughter of one of my mom’s friends” he finally managed to get out.

Bob and Ray seemed satisfied with this. But Bob still said,

“Kinda wish you’d of told us you were bringing someone, though. Just ‘cause, you know, I feel kind of bad sneaking you away from her to ask.”

Frank laughed, assuring him it wasn’t a problem and that Mikaela was used to weird things happening.

He returned to his date, the other two boys going off to talk to other people. Mikaela looked at him, worried. Frank smiled, getting across the point that they were still fine. She returned his expression, taking his hand and resting her head on his shoulder.

The line crept forward bit by bit until, finally, Mikaela and Frank were in front of the door. The adults working didn’t give them a second glance, taking their tickets and stamping their hands just as they had hundreds of kids before them that night. Why should they think it was weird? It was just another guy and his girlfriend up for a night of dancing too close and sweating too much. Once inside they were quick to join the throng of swaying bodies. It was their night to be out like normal, and have a good time.

Frank was careful not to do anything too provocative whilst he was dancing with Mikaela, since that might lead to the one thing that could ruin their night pretty fast. Besides, there was time after the dance for more… fun.

Mikaela let herself go, closing her eyes and letting the music take over all thought. Her hips swayed to the pounding beat, head occasionally thrown back in pure joy. Frank watched her, mesmerized. Sure, he was moving to the music as well, but he could only see Mikaela; could only think about her and how in love he felt.

During the first slow song of the night Mikaela excused herself to the bathroom. Frank took this time to sit down and rest. All the movement and heat fatigued him a little. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head loll backwards. Mikaela returned just in time for the music to return to a sickeningly quick pace, her hips already swaying. Apparently she encountered no problems in the bathroom.

Soon they were both back on the dance floor, and shortly afterward another slow song came on. Frank clutched Mikaela to him, letting their bodies move in the same fluid motions. It was an incredible feeling. He could only liken the fluidity and oneness to making love. Except this was almost better, sweeter and more tender.

Again the music became fast and intoxicating, and Frank could hardly resist the urge to grind himself up against Mikaela’s gyrating body. But without realizing it he pressed himself up against her. She didn’t refuse the advance, only kept herself moving. Soon, however, she stopped still, a terrified look coming over her face. Frank couldn’t figure out what was wrong. Suddenly Mikaela frantically shouted in his ear,

“We need to leave. Now.”

When Frank just stood there, confused, a look of urgency replaced the look of terror. Mikaela mercilessly thrust her hips against Frank’s, with a pointed glance downward.

Oh. Shit. Frank had totally forgotten. How could he forget that Mikaela did, in fact, posses body parts that may incriminate her image as a female?

Mikaela grasped Frank’s hand and pulled him towards the door at a run. They barreled past the chaperones, all of whom watched them curiously. Neither of them slowed down until they reached the car, and even then they threw open the doors and hurled themselves into the seats. Breathing heavily, Mikaela looked at Frank. Oh God, did Frank feel guilty. 

Again, it seemed like she was reading his mind. 

This time, it was Mikey’s voice speaking,

“I don’t blame you… I didn’t stop you…”

Frank felt tears beginning to well up behind his eyes. He felt so bad.

“I’m so sorry. I forgot. I don’t know how, but I did. Shit. I’m sorry…” He trailed off, and Mikey pulled him over the console and into his arms, petting his head. Frank felt Mikey’s erection through the tight pink dress. Oh yeah, THAT was making him feel better.

He sobbed into Mikey’s shoulder for a few minutes, finally pulling himself away and wiping his nose on the sleeve of his tux. They didn’t say anything more. Frank started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, heading back for Mikey’s house.

It seemed like the longest drive in history. The silence was stifling and almost unbearable. Finally Frank pulled into the Way’s driveway and turned off the car. Mikey’s erection had lessened and was no longer visible. It’s amazing what embarrassment, adrenaline, and grief can do to someone’s libido. Their perfect night had been stopped short, and they both felt horrible about it.

What was left to be done that could salvage this catastrophe?

Mikey opened the passenger door, letting himself out of the car. Frank was quick to follow. He took Mikey’s hand and they walked inside the house, still silent. His mom left hours before Mikey went out for the night and a note on the entryway table indicated that Gerard was over at some girl’s house. How surprising.

Mikey turned to Frank,

“I guess I should go get out of this ridiculous dress.” He looked incredibly sad, and as if all he wanted to do was STAY in said dress.

Frank moved his hand to cup Mikey’s cheek, and smiled.

“How about just getting out of that wig and meeting me in your room?” Frank suggested.

At this Mikey smiled and hurried off to the bathroom. Frank walked leisurely to Mikey’s room, opening the door slowly and turned on the light. He sat down on the bed, kicked off his shoes, and waited for Mikey to enter.

10 minutes passed before Mikey returned, his hair back to its normal, unkempt state. Silhouetted against the brighter light of the hallway he looked more beautiful than Frank had ever seen him. His body was outlined by sharp angles that were somehow still femininely curved. The exaggerated bosom had also been removed, leaving a slack space in the fabric around his chest. All the same, Mikey looked breathtaking leaning against the door frame.

Mikey advanced toward Frank and sat on the bed next to him. Frank was lost for words, and he simply continued to stare at Mikey. 

Mikey’s lips curled into a mischievous smile,

“So. Are you going to kiss me or not?”

Frank blushed and looked at his hands folded on his lap. He wasn’t smiling.

“Mikes,” he said, “is it… weird that seeing you as a girl turns me on? I mean, shouldn’t I love looking at you because you’re a guy?”

Mikey ceased smiling. His voice became serious.

“I don’t think it’s weird, really. I mean, it really is kind of male nature to want to be with a woman. And even in gay men it can still there, in some fragmented form.”

Mikey’s grin returned as he added,

“Besides. Is it weird that it turns me on to be with you when I’m a girl?”

They both laughed. Suddenly the whole situation seemed as natural as anything.

Frank leaned in to kiss him deeply, and Mikey instantly parted his lips to allow the sliding of their tongues. A hand slid up the pink dress, and up his thigh, caressing the tender flesh on its way. Shuddering, Mikey leaned into the touch and kissed Frank with a fiercer urgency than before. He was a little disgruntled when he felt Frank laughing through the kiss. His boyfriend was such a tease.

The hand up Mikey’s dress was still caressing slowly until it reached the lacy panties. Frank felt a small rip in the fabric at what he guessed was a seam, probably popped earlier in the evening from being strained by an erection. Frank smiled into Mikey’s mouth, he figured that unless he got him out of those soon, they’d quickly bust completely. Another hand slid up his legs, and both tucked their thumbs under the elastic waistband of the panties before pulling them down slowly. Mikey stretched out his legs a little so that Frank would have an easier time ridding him of the undergarment.

Frank removed his mouth from Mikey’s and ran his tounge down the pale neck. He licked and nipped the supple flesh around the collarbone. He heard Mikey moan, a clear indication that he wanted things to be sped up. But Frank wasn’t ready yet; he liked taking his time.

Mikey felt cool air wash over his body as his lover stood. Frank shed his tux slowly and seductively, making the other boy squirm in impatience. In his boxers, he returned to the bed and kissed Mikey again. Still slow and steady with his kisses, he lifted Mikey a little ways off the bed so that he could unzip the back of the dress. Having achieved this, Frank backed away and looked pointedly at his lover. 

Mikey took the hint, sitting up a little and slipping the dress off slowly, pulling each sleeve down his slim shoulders individually. He allowed Frank to remove the rest of the dress. Suddenly Mikey was naked on the bed in front of him, and it was as though Frank had never seen him without his clothes before. Never had Mikey glowed with passion and self confidence like he did now. There was nothing sexier than this.

Before Frank could kiss him again, Mikey managed to slip his boxers down his legs. Frank kicked them off eagerly. Soon, the two kissed again, now fast and feverish. But neither of them would touch each other. The simple feeling of skin on skin was plenty for them now. It was too plain, too perfect to bring such lust into the matter yet.

They stayed in one another’s arms, kissing and whispering sweet nothings for quite some time. Both boys had been hard and aching for the feel of a hand or a tongue for a good half hour before Mikey couldn’t take it anymore. He reached down and gripped the base of Frank’s erection, figuring that Frank would reciprocate without much prompting. His lover was so sensitive after the torturously slow course of events that Mikey had to do little beyond thumbing his head before Frank came into his hand with a loud moan.

Panting, Frank scooted himself down the bed, bringing his face level with Mikey’s crotch. He showered the shaft and head with simple kisses before running his tounge along the underside of the erect member in front of him. All the while Mikey was uttered soft murmers of pleasure, indicating which ministrations felt the best. It was the gasp that escaped him when Frank took him deep into his mouth that told the giver that he was doing his job just fine. Frank bobbed his head up and down, making sure to keep his teeth back and tongue moving wildly. Finally he stopped and laid one little kiss on the head. With that last tender action, Mikey shrieked his name and Frank found his face covered in the boy’s cum.

Still breathing hard, Mikey pulled Frank’s face back up to his, kissing him. He could taste himself all over his man’s face, but he didn’t care. After another kiss Frank wiped his face off with the sheet before kissing Mikey again. They wrapped their arms around each other and just lay there, content with the world. 

The two wound up falling asleep, waking up a few hours later to find that Mikey’s mother had returned. It appeared that she came in and turned off the light, as well as picking up the discarded clothes and folding them up neatly on Mikey’s desk. Shit, well, if she didn’t know before, she certainly did now. What a way for your mom to find out you were gay; walking in to find her son in bed, naked, with another guy. Obviously she hadn’t freaked out too bad, since she’d let them sleep.

Frank got dressed quietly and kissed Mikey goodbye before heading home. Mikey stayed in bed, and with a happy sigh, fell back asleep. Everything was right with the world, for once.

****EPILOGUE****

Mikey and Frank never did tell anyone about their relationship during the rest of the school year, or about who “Mikaela” was. Frank’s friends asked about her once, but when all they got was a vague answer, they gave it up. It was obvious that Mikey’s mom knew about the two of them, but she never brought it up. Neither of them were sure whether or not she was being considerate, or if she was just too uncomfortable. Either way, they were both grateful not being forced to talk about it.

Were it not for the picture of the senior class now hanging in the main hallway of the school, no one would probably know about Mikey and Frank. But if you look really closely, you’ll see two boys in the very back row, holding hands. And if you watch the video of graduation, you’ll see them kissing as everyone’s tossed caps rain back down.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too engrossed in my current projects to spend any more time cleaning up this old fic, so I apologize that it's not up to my usual standards. Please keep in mind that I first wrote it when I was 16, and I like to think I learned A LOT since then. Still, it remains one of my favorite story-lines, so I deemed it worthy of dusting off and pulling from my fic vault.


End file.
